How 'Bout That Audrey?
by very-not-inanimate
Summary: After Seymour refuses to feed people to Audrey II, the plant formulates a new plan...
1. Prologue

The plant called Audrey II was annoyed, and it was hungry. The creature had been certain that the naïve man who found it with would be gullible enough to feed it. At first, its hunch was correct. The boy, Seymour had let Audrey II take blood from his fingers. However, as the plant grew, so did its appetite—it needed more. It needed a whole human.

Seymour had refused to kill, no matter what. The plant promised fame, money, and fortune, but the florist stayed stubborn. _Humans and their "morals"._

Audrey II knew that using the boy alone wasn't enough. _But what about the girl?_

Audrey, her name was. Pretty little thing—the plant figured she would taste quite sweet. However, it had another idea.

_The kid would do anything for her,_ it mused. _Sure, he can refuse my promises, but, if I play this right, I'll have all the food I could ever need._

"I'm headed downstairs, Twoey. G'night," Seymour bade the plant.

"Aw c'mon, i'm hungry," it complained, trying one last time before carrying out its plan. "Just one person... it can be anyone you want. Don't you want Mushnik to stop pushin' you around, and let ya do what ya want?"

"No!" Seymour insisted. "Look, nobody deserves to die. Cut it out, it's never gonna happen."

"If you say so. You'll regret it." Audrey II made itself sound cryptic, but Seymour just rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure I will." With that, the boy turned away and headed downstairs.

_What a fool!_ The beast chuckled to itself as it inched across the floor. It stopped to grab a coin from the cash register, then continued to scoot toward the telephone, inserted the piece of metal, and moved it just the way Seymour often did. It knew who he was calling, because he would always get nervous and stammer a lot. Audrey II held the phone up to its pod, and it wasn't long before it heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hey, little lady, hello."

"Who-Who is this?"

"You're lookin cute as can be."

"Is this someone I know?"

"You're lookin' mighty sweet."

"Can ya please tell me who you are?"

"Well, sure, I'll tell ya! It's me!" Audrey II waved its branches until it was sure Audrey had seen it. The phone went silent. _Here she comes...!_

The plant had to be quick, or Seymour would overhear the ruckus. Audrey rushed to the door, and Audrey II grabbed the bell with one branch to prevent it from ringing.

"Hush," it crooned, covering her mouth. "We wouldn't wanna wake Seymour, would we?" It brought more branches forward, wrapping them around her torso. Audrey struggled and the plant _tsk_ed. "Tryna fight it is just gonna make it worse for you, doll. Don't worry, I ain't plannin' on hurting you. You'll be safe with me." It wrapped more branches around her, drawing the young woman toward it. Audrey II smirked at it held its pawn close to its pod.

"Goodnight, dearie." With a savage grin, the plant pricked Audrey with a sharp thorn. She slumped over almost immediately. Carefully, Audrey II selected a space to hide the unconscious woman. Seymour would never find her.

"Oh yeah," Audrey II muttered. "It's all comin' together."


	2. Part I: Feed Me, Seymour

Seymour hadn't been sleeping. Audrey was missing and he was worried sick. His closest friend had disappeared a little less than a week ago, and he hadn't seen her since. She wouldn't leave without telling him, right ? Or maybe she was so tired of him that she quit without him knowing.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do!" he exclaimed. "She wouldn't just leave without explanation. She's gotta be in some sorta trouble."

"Ain't this the sketchy part'a town?" Audrey II pointed out. "She probably got kidnapped or somethin'."

"Not helping!" Seymour gave Audrey II an annoyed look. "Why would anyone even wanna hurt Audrey? She's so sweet and friendly—almost everyone loves her!"

"Some more than others," the plant snarked.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled. "Tease me all ya want, but it's not gonna help matters."

"You'd do anything for 'er, right?" Audrey II went on.

"Right, but that's not the point. What would someone have against her?"

"Could just be some psychopath."

"Twoey, I swear to God!" Seymour hissed. "You're damn lucky I don't have any friends besides Audrey, or I wouldn't be talkin' to you."

"Ouch." Audrey II touched the end of one branch to where its heart would be on its stem, if it had a heart. "It's almost as if you don't want me to tell you where Audrey is."

Seymour jumped. "You know where she is? Where? Is she okay? How do I find her?"

"Maybe I'll tell you," the plant purred. "If you bring me someone to eat."


End file.
